


3 is a Magic Number

by makingitwork



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Stiles, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fairy Stiles, Family Feels, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Single Parent Derek, Stilinski Family Feels, dad derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Derek contemplates his husband and his children.





	3 is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful readers!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> x

Derek had thought that he'd been done with all the messy aspects of parenting. 

Thought that Isabella's final diaper would be his  _final_ diaper. That throwing away his favourite, now vomit-coloured henley out, would be the last time. He'd thought that being woken up in the middle of the night by screaming and crying had long since past, and stupidly, stupidly, he'd thought he'd be happy it was all over. 

Maybe he thought that was because he had to think that. He was never going to be with anyone after Jennifer, he'd thought. He already had the most perfect little bundle of child, and he was completely content. 

Derek feels kinda stupid. 

Because watching Stiles babble and coo at Noah who is firmly strapped to his chest, and squeeze Tasmin's ankle, who is attached to his back, and with his free hand tug Isabella's along as she  drops a whole load of baby food and expensive looking pacifiers into the trolley, Derek feels whole. It's not often that he gets to take a step away from himself and his family and truly see them, but he does now, in the baby aisle of the store. It's  _2am_ and no one's around, and Isabella's strangely excited by being outside this late. Derek doesn't mind though. It's half term, and the twins hadn't shown any sign of settling down anyway. Also, it's better when there are fewer people around when they take the twins out- due to the whole wolfing/faeing out thing when they get upset. But they seem to be in a relatively good mood now. Maybe they just needed to be out of the house.

God, his family look good. Derek's feeling pretty proud right now. 

Isabella's taller now, to Stiles' elbow, eight years old, with long, soft-looking brown hair. She looks so much like Laura that Derek double takes sometimes, but she's got his eyebrows and there's something of Jennifer in nose, which Derek loves all the same. There's something of Stiles in the way she smiles, mischievously as she lies about something Derek  _knows_ she did. She's smart, the lessons from Auntie Lydia taking their toll, and she loves school and learning. 

She loves her little brother and sister more though. 

She's standing behind Stiles now, chatting animatedly to Tasmin, who's looking down at her sister with delighted, honey eyes. Not understanding a word.

Tasmin is Derek's second daughter, who's just turned one. 

She's gorgeous, just like Izzy. But she looks just like Stiles. With his wide amber eyes, and milky fae skin. There's a little tuft of dark hair, but she doesn't cry very much, which Stiles assures Derek is completely Hale genes. _"I swear, my dad says I cried all the time, she gets that from you."_ She's more fae than wolf, Derek can smell that. She gets little wolf ears during her few tantrums, or when she sneezes, but that's pretty much the extent of her shift. She's got a few specks of glitter on the underside of her jaw that never go away, and when she cries for food; baby sprouts blossom nearby. 

Derek loves her fiercely, just like he loves Noah. 

Noah who is currently poking at Stiles' adam apple. His husband is currently searching for baby dessert high in protein (and really Derek would step in for the pure unnessary-ness of it all, but he can't bring himself to). "Do you see, No-No? It's like the world doesn't care about tiny werewolf/fairy babies and that is  _not_ okay." His voice is soft, and his deft fingers are tickling Noah's sides and the baby is staring in awe at his father, happy and wondrous at the movement of his lips. 

Noah is Derek's son. His only son, slightly older than Tasmin, but that's only because he came from Stiles, whilst Tasmin was...well, she was a whole other deal that took a few hours longer. Derek tries not to think about it because he doesn't really understand how a baby could have come from a flower, in spite of the amount of love all three of them had given it. But it had happened. Maybe Derek should re-read _Thumbelina,_ he's sure he remembers fairies being born from flowers there. Stiles had been thrilled, because those few hours had knocked Tazz's birthday onto the next day. So now Derek has an eldest daughter, an only son, and a youngest daughter, and Stiles says that that's the best way, because none of them will feel left out. 

He hadn't really understood the logic, but had gone with it anyway. 

Noah smells pretty much all wolf, and he already looks more like Derek. With his nose and brown eyes. He does have a glimmer of magic, but they haven't been able to point anything out yet. One time, when he'd sneezed, it had looked for a moment like wings had appeared, but nothing since. Stiles' best guesses he'll have an affinity for weather, since Tasmin hadn't displayed any, and Derek really ought to understand more about fae genes. One thing they both have an affinity for however, is animals. 

It's pretty funny, watching dogs come near the babies. They tend to whimper and want to flee at the sense of the wolf, but then feel drawn closer by the fae. 

Derek thinks it's hilarious, but most of the dog owners just look disturbed. 

Stiles is...well, Stiles had already been a father to Isabella, but this was different. 

He'd taken to it in a way that Derek hadn't expected to find so...attractive. He'd needed help at first, obviously. Breaking down a few times, and wanting his dad's advice, and spending a lot of time complaining with Lydia who had become pregnant with Casey at the same time (dealing with a pregnant Stiles _and_ Lydia had not been easy. Derek and Parrish still shudder to think) or asking Derek a hundred questions, and Derek had to calm him down and say "Stiles, it's okay. Breathe me away. This is normal, it's all normal." 

"This is normal?!" Stiles had shrieked, waving a flailing hand to encompass the disaster of a kitchen, the crying babies, and Isabella's knotted nest of hair. 

Derek had kissed him softly, and stroked a hand across his collar. "Yes, Stiles. This  _is_ normal."

Now, it's better. 

Stiles is  _good_ with babies. Better than Derek was. It's like he speaks their language. Stiles had assured him it was a fae thing. Little children and fairies, after all. It had made Derek feel a little insecure, until that time that both the twins had curled into his chest, feeling content at the warmth he emitted. He'd glanced smugly over at Stiles, who had rolled his eyes and laughed, scooping up Isabella and setting her on his shoulders. 

"Der', does this one look okay?" Stiles asked, and Derek stepped into the scene, plucking the small container and peering at it. He then caught sight of their trolley. It was full to bursting.

"Stiles, this is more than enough," he scoffed, before frowning at his husband. Stiles looked tired. Dark rings under his eyes and hair in disarray. He was in his pyjamas with a red hoodie over the top, and the baby straps were probably too heavy around his shoulders. "Here, lemmie take Tazz," he offered, turning Stiles around forcibly and Tazmin made little grabby hands up at him happily. 

"No," Stiles grumbled, but let Derek undo the clips. "I wanna be that cool parent who carries two babies!"

"You look like you're gonna drop dead and carry no babies." Derek warned, cuddling Tasmin into his chest, where she snuggled against the fabric of his stained tee. Derek glanced down at himself. He was in slippers and covered in dried vomit.

Maybe they all needed some sleep. 

Apart from Isabella, who was dressed in a lovely lilac dress and currently running up and down the aisle. 

"Did you hear what your daddy said to me, No-No?'" Stiles gasped, leaning forward to kiss Noah's head. "He said a mean thing. Didn't you, daddy?"

Derek rolled his eyes, taking the cart with his free hand and rolling them towards the check out. Isabella ran back towards them, skipping happily and clutching at Stiles' fingers. "Are you gonna buy me chocolate, Pa?" She asked Stiles sweetly, and he nodded; absentmindedly knocking an entire box of Isabella's favourites into the trolley. She beamed, twirling victoriously and Derek shot her a shrewd look. 

"Are you taking advantage of your tired Pa?" He asked, and she grinned impishly, before looking mock horrified. 

"Daddy!" She scolded "how dare you accuse me! I would never ever never do that!" She thought for moment, "Never!" She tacked on, for extra emphasis, before humming to herself merrily. Derek rolled his eyes again, before they bundled towards the check out lady. 

She seemed bemused by them. Taking in Isabella's delight, Stiles' fatigued cooing to baby Noah who was gargling in response, Tasmin's consistent grabbing of Derek's scruff, and Derek's attempt to unload the trolley. 

"Rough night, huh?" She murmured teasingly, scanning the items. 

"They never sleep," Stiles whispered conspiratorially, looking a little mad, "they  _never_ sleep."

She laughed "they will eventually, hun," and she packed their bags for them. 

They loitered in the dark, empty parking lot that was lit merely by the light from the store windows. It was cool against their skin and soothing to the over-heated wolves. Derek let Isabella hold Tasmin as he packed up the bags, and she did so with stern gravitas, clutching her baby sister tight. 

"Can I hold Noah too, Pa?" She'd asked Stiles, arms full, and he'd petted her head and leaned against the car half asleep 

"Not now, sweetie,"

She's grumbled, but let Tasmin pull her hair. 

When they were all up and loaded in the camaro, Derek took stock. 

Stiles was asleep in the passenger seat, and the twins were settled into their baby-seats, looking sleepy but excited for a car journey. They seemed to love the hum of the engine and the rolling scenery. Maybe Derek would take the long way home. Isabella was sitting between them, munching away on the first of what would presumably be many chocolates, and reading a book. The trunk was full of food that would probably last them a month. It smelt like family, and Derek buckled in his seatbelt, and pushed the car into gear with a tired, but satisfied smile on his face. 

...

...

...

Derek thinks that eleven-year old Noah should be more confident. 

He looks like Derek, apart from the scattering of moles along his chest. He's tall, broad with bunny teeth and dark, floppy hair. He's a werewolf after all, and probably going to be very strong some day. He has Stiles' mouth though, and won't ever stop running it. He's been suspended once already, and the teachers always look baffled, angry and reluctantly fond at the same time. But right now? He's silent and bashful and looking at Casey (who's a fricking  _banshee)_ as if she's some sort of goddess. 

"He's so in love with her," Isabella laughs, reaching across her father to get some water. She's eighteen and heading to college soon. Derek wonders how he's going to survive without her. "I'd be concerned if she wasn't such a sweetheart. Apart from the banshee thing. That still freaks me out." She shudders. 

Isabella growing older had presented it's own host of problems. Namely the fact that Derek and Stiles (Stiles especially, weird fae DNA) look far too young to have an eighteen year old daughter. Most of the town has chalked it up to good genes, but maybe it'll be better for her to be away for a while so strangers stop giving them suspicious glances. She and Stiles look almost like brother and sister; they stand at such a similar height. 

"He's eleven," Derek frowned "he's in love with her? He still thinks the tooth fairy exists!"

Izzy laughed, tucking a stray brown lock behind her ear. She's a beautiful young woman, kind and intelligent, and strong. She looks less like Laura now, more like her own woman with a smattering of other features. She complains about having Derek's eyebrows everyday- apparently the shaping is a nightmare, if her complaints are anything to go by- but she likes having Laura's skin, Derek's eyes and Stiles' half-smirk. Derek has to admit, she works it all pretty well. "Is he wrong? Pa is a fairy, and does take his teeth."

Derek tips his head in acquiescence. 

"Dad!" Tasmin yells, storming inside the house. Stiles is hot on her heals. "Pa cheated  _again."_

"I did not!" Stiles retorts, red-faced and his heart skips a beat. 

Tasmin crosses her arms angrily and turns to Derek. "Is he lying?" She asks, frustrated at her lack of wolf hearing. She may have the ears, but without them transformed, she can't use them. And she hasn't got the control down yet. Derek thinks it's pretty good incentive to learn.

Derek shoots Stiles a helpless look, and Stiles sends back a complex mirage of facial signals that Derek can vaguely interpret as: have my back, asshole. So he shrugs and looks a little bashful. Tasmin glares: betrayed, and turns to Isabella. She arches an eyebrow, and Izzy busies herself by drinking water. Tasmin marches over to Noah, capturing his attention away from where Casey is doing her homework. 

"See the trick is not to get involved." Isabella cheered triumphantly. "I'm going out, I'm taking the Jeep," she pecked Derek's cheek and then Stiles' "don't wait up, my magical werewolf parents." And she skipped out, clicking the door shut behind her. Derek wondered how she managed to manoeuvre situations like that. He blames Stiles. Or maybe not. Stiles isn't that stealthy. Did Derek teach her that?

The fairy leaps as suddenly Noah is right in front of him. Stiles smiles benignly. "How's my favourite son?"

"Pa, I'm your only son."

"And definitely my favourite. Have I mentioned that?"

Derek hangs his head, he can barely stand to watch.

"Is he lying?" Tasmin asked impatiently, and Noah shrugged. 

"I dunno, he hasn't said anything."

"Say it again!" Tasmin ordered. Derek looks curiously. He knows that Stiles is probably looking for a way out but he's unable to find one. His husband shifts and sighs guiltily.  

He blurts: "Fine, I cheated! You happy? You've broken me down so that I now cheat!"

Tasmin was suddenly delightful, anger dissipating into nothing, she smoothed down her skirt. "I am happy." She nodded. She held out her hand expectantly, and Stiles relented and handed her the five dollar bill. She skipped away, and Noah slunk back to gazing at Casey. 

Derek gaped. "Were you  _betting_ with our daughter?"

"Oh Derek, grow up." Stiles hummed, rifling through the fridge, already over the drama. Derek envies his quick-moving nature. "Babies are voting, children are gambling, and toddlers are driving. It's all the rage."

Derek's not entirely sure it is 'the rage', but then Stiles is sidling up beside him and passing him a bottle of water. He slides his arm around his husband's waist and presses a kiss to Stiles' temple instead of lecturing him immediately. "Don't think you're getting out of it that easily." He murmurs, grinning when Stiles grumbles. "How's the weather training coming, anyway?"

"Not good." He replied. "I don't think Tazz can do anything with weather. She's strong at plants though, maybe stronger than me." He sounds proud, and Derek knows the feeling well. "Noah's weather stretch only works when he's feeling  _super_ strongly anyway, so I'm thinking I lay off the training for a bit. Besides, they're moving into a new grade. School and a whole lot of drama."

Derek eyed Casey and Noah's awkward conversation. "Yeah...We're not gonna let them date anyone, are we?"

Stiles laughed loudly, eyes crinkling and he darts up to kiss the corner of Derek's mouth. " _Man,_ I cannot wait for their teenage years to really begin."

Derek thinks he's going to miss Izzy a lot, but she'll visit, and he's got Stiles and his twins, and maybe they can do this. Maybe.

Maybe he'll change Izzy to his second speed dial after Laura though.

Just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH READERS
> 
> SO MUCH TO SAY 
> 
> Firstly, um, I love you? Your comments for the last fic were overwhelming and I cannot even deal. Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's shorter, but I wanted to introduce you to Noah/Tasmin before I write Stiles' history and the pregnancy fic, so you know who you're invested in a little better! 
> 
> Seriously though, I love you so much, the teen wolf fandom is so frickin fantastic i cannot even deal with it. 
> 
> So up soon we've got  
> -Stiles' fae familial history  
> -Uncle Scott!  
> -Uncle Peter  
> -Stiles making that girl who hit on Derek pay with a whole load of poison ivy  
> -Valentines day 
> 
> And I kinda love the idea of Derek asking Stiles to move in, or the first time they have sex (cuz cute Derek feels he hasn't had any in a long time and Stiles is so different from Jennifer ya know), sheriff with the twins, 
> 
>  
> 
> BUT 
> 
> If there's anything you want, or anything you've commented that you think I've forgotten (cuz Im really way too forgetful) just comment it down there and I will reply and try to remember! So anything, prompts/declarations of love for me/just accidentally leant on the keyboard and couldn't be bothered to delete it so you submitted it as a comment, I will love and cherish it! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have a best friend opening, so if anyone wants to sit and each chocolate with me and watch stiles-centric teen wolf episodes, pausing only to get MORE chocolate or play snap or write fics, and then end the day with some classic movies (Easy A, Zombieland) I am now accepting applications. 
> 
> MWAH MWAH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CANT EVEN DEAL WHFEEASDSKWF SJDKSDKDKWDNEF 
> 
> XXX


End file.
